This tool relates generally to a rescue tool and particularly to a prying and cutting tool used to free occupants trapped in an automobile wreckage.
There are several tools available which are intended for the purpose of freeing occupants of wrecked motor vehicles. These tools suffer from considerable disadvantages. One serious disadvantage is that in many instances separate components are used for the prying and cutting actions. In consequence, it is necessary to waste valuable time converting from one mode to the other, even when quick disconnect hoses are used.
Rescue tools are frequently structured to provide a jaw opening in excess of twenty four inches (24"). A jaw opening of this extent results in a large tool having a weight from sixty-seven five pounds (60-75 lbs.). Many small communities have volunteer fire departments staffed in some instances by women, who find a tool of this size and weight very difficult to handle. High pressure hydraulic systems, of the order of five thousand pounds per sq. in. (5000 psi) are sometimes used in an effort to keep the weight down, but this introduces the disadvantage of operating outside of the power capabilities of a twelve volt (12 v) battery and requires the use of gasoline engines. Such engines are frequently difficult to start under the conditions of intermittent use most likely to be encountered and the engines of such systems may fail to start in highly critical emergencies when time is simply not available.
The above disadvantages and problems are overcome with the present tool in a manner not available in the known prior art.